Seadra
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=040 |evofrom=Horsea |evointo=Kingdra |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Water 1 |body=05 |type=Water |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=55.1 lbs. |metweight=25.0 kg |ability=Poison Point Sniper |dw=Damp |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Seadra (Japanese: シードラ Shiidora) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It has a long snout and a number of spikes on its head, to the sides and on the top. Its torso is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Seadra's pectoral fins have sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips from which it exudes venom. Seadra also have a large tail which is generally coiled up. Seadra's quills can render its victim unconscious. Behavior After the female Seadra gives birth, the male Seadra will take care of the young and its nest. It will attack those who venture too near to its children. Seadra has a violent temper. Special abilities Seadra can have the ability Poison Point or the ability Sniper. Poison Point has a 30% chance of poisoning a foe who physically attacks Seadra. Sniper increases the power of critical hits. Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. It is extremely accurate in shooting water from its mouth. Evolution Seadra evolves from Horsea at level 32. Seadra evolves into Kingdra, a / , when traded while holding the Dragon Scale. Game info Game locations |redblue=Seafoam Islands (Red only), Route 23, Cerulean Cave (Super Rod required) |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Routes 12 and 13 |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Whirl Islands |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Whirl Islands |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Evolve Horsea |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Horsea |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 19, 20, 21, the Sevii Islands |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 226 (Super Rod) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 226 (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Whirl Islands, Seafoam Islands (Super Rod) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Routes 17 and 18, P2 Laboratory |bwrarity=Common |xy=Ambrette Town, Cyllage City (Super Rod) |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its wing-like pectoral fins and stout tail. |yellow=Touching the back fin causes numbness. It hooks its tail to coral to stay in place while sleeping. |gold=An examination of its cell revealed the presence of a gene not found in Horsea. It became a hot topic. |silver=Its fin tips leak poison. Its fins and bones are highly valued as ingredients in herbal medicine. |crystal=The male raises the young. If it is approached, it uses its toxic spikes to fend off the intruder. |ruby=Seadra sleeps after wriggling itself between the branches of coral. Those trying to harvest coral are occasionally stung by this Pokémon's poison barbs if they fail to notice it. |sapphire=Seadra generates whirlpools by spinning its body. The whirlpools are strong enough to swallow even fishing boats. This Pokémon weakens prey with these currents, then swallows it whole. |emerald=The poisonous barbs all over its body are highly valued as ingredients for making traditional herbal medicine. It shows no mercy to anything approaching its nest. |firered=Its body bristles with sharp spikes. Carelessly trying to touch it could cause fainting from the spikes. |leafgreen=It is capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its winglike pectoral fins and stout tail. |diamond=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |pearl=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |platinum=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |heartgold=An examination of its cell revealed the presence of a gene not found in Horsea. It became a hot topic. |soulsilver=Its fin tips leak poison. Its fins and bones are highly valued as ingredients in herbal medicine. |black=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |white=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |black 2=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |white 2=Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. |x=Its body bristles with sharp spikes. Carelessly trying to touch it could cause fainting from the spikes. |y=It is capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its winglike pectoral fins and stout tail.}} Sprites |rbspr = RB 117 front.png |yspr = Y 117 front.png |grnspr = GR 117 front.png |gldspr = G 117 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 117 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 117 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 117 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 117 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 117 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 117 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 117 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = Seadra GenI Back.png |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Seadra BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = }} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum battled Mandi's Seadra in his first battle in the Indigo League. Cissy used a Seadra while Ash was participating in her target test in Fit to be Tide. A Seadra was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back. The Seadra clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Juan, the leader of the Sootopolis City Gym, also owns a Seadra. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Silver had a Seadra as a part of his team, although it was not shown. During the events of Volume 9, Silver secretly sends Seadra to Gold via trade for his Poliwhirl, triggering Seadra's evolution into Kingdra. Trivia *Seadra is the only non- -type Pokémon to have the ability Poison Point. *Seadra, Cascoon, Vigoroth, Swadloon and Spewpa are the only Pokémon who lose their ability when they first evolve, but regain it back when evolving again. *Despite being the Dragon Pokémon Species, it isn't a -type Pokémon along with Horsea. It's evolution, Kingdra is part Dragon-type however. Gallery 117Seadra_OS_anime.png 117Seadra_OS_anime_2.png 117Seadra_AG_anime.png 117Seadra_Dream.png 117Seadra_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon